Summer Mason
Summer Mary-Ann Mason Rhode (A.K.A "Slipknot" or "Lightning Lass") is a former Human, turned speeder. She is the daughter of villain Michael Mason and Female Football star Selena Mason. She is also the second in command of the New Earth Super Team; alongside Eve Carter. 'History' Summer was born on New Earth where her father was displeased with the fact that his first child was a girl instead of a son; although her mother didn't agree with such as thing and accepted her for who she was as a daughter. Throughout her life; Summer was subjected to secret experiments performed by her father; believeing she was an expendable asset. By 10; Summer started undergoing genetic changes that altered her body chemistry. Her abilities manifested when she was at the beach with her mother and when someone actually got badly; then Summer used her speed in order to get the person to the hospital before the sharks came. Eventually this gave her mother the suspicion that her father was experimenting on her. She discovered a secret lab in her father's study and found speed molecules that were from Accelerar. He wanted to test this DNA on Summer before endowing himself with such power. This caused Selena to take Summer and leave her husband before any more experimentation could be conducted. She went to live on Earth where she would be far away from her father. She spent the next several years on Earth. 'Legacy Hero Academy' By 2368; Summer was accepted by the Legacy Hero Academy, where her mother established a list of the limited people that were permitted to see her. She spent the next several years in school; however what she didn't know was that her father was watching her and observing her from a far and as a result; attempted to endow himself with the same power. He succeeded and now planned to kill his daughter; which he planned to do when she was on her own. She eventually encountered her father; now with Superhuman powers and he attempted to kill her. Despite everything though; his body started to reject the DNA that gives him his powers, so he retreated to his lab. Summer knew now that her father was back and she wanted to be ready for him; this meant creating a costume and practicing hard. Eventually readied for battle; Summer waited until her father came around and sure enough, her father returned. This time he found a way to stablize the DNA in his system. After an intense fight; her father known now as Speed Devil attempted to kill her once more; however Accelerar entered through a wormhole that came out of nowhere and decked Speed Devil into the side of the building, saving Slipknot. Accelerar; weak and ill from returning through the wormhole was suddenly attacked viciously by Speed Devil; however Slipknot regained her strength and with her speed, she attacked her father even more aggressively than he attacked Accelerar. Her remaining strength and speed were temporarily exhausted and so she and Accelerar were taken to the hospital for treatment; where as Speed Devil was treated in a maximum security prison on New Earth. 'Adulthood' By 2374; Summer continued as the superheroine Slipknot and actually dated Duncan ever since they met when she was 23. They eventually were engaged and then got married; spending their honeymoon at the Poseidon Resort on Zeus Prime. 'Powers & Abilities' Although born a Human; Summer's powers came from Accelerar thanks to her father and now as Slipknot; uses them for good. *'Superhuman Speed:' Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing:' Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis:' Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing:' Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch: '''Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. *'Decelerated Aging:' Because of Duncan's powers were bestowed upon Summer; she inherited his ability to age slowly over time. 'Skills' As well as a superpowered being; Summer also has a set of amazing skills *'Fashion Designer:' Summer has indeed demonstrated her amazing ability to create custom made clothing for herself and others. She is excellent in various forms of clothing; including the creation of custom made supersuits. *'Agility:' Summer's natural ability makes her extremely able to move and evade attacks; as well as sneak in areas no other person can't. *'Mixed Martial Arts:' Summer has been known to practice a variety of martial arts and combine them for her benefit against enemies. *'Expert Hacker:' Summer's powers and knowledge of computers enable her to access a computer with extraordinary speed and accuracy. *'Danger Intuition:' Unlike other speeders; Summer was born with a natural ability to sense danger to both herself and others, which she can elude very quickly. *'Weapon's Expert:' When encountering enemies with weapons; it's important to know how good the weapon is and Summer's knowledge of weapons is amazingly accurate. *'Expert Swimmer:' Summer is known to be an extraordinarily fantastic swimmer and that gives her an edge against many enemies. 'Appearance' Summer is a very attractive 5ft 8 red haired caucasian woman. She has yellow eyes with the color of lighting bolts. She has an hour glass figure and has a slight muscle tone. Although she has shorter hair in her costume and in order to avoid people discovering her identity; Summer has a specially designed wig that she wears over her actual red hair that enables her to blend in better with the people around her. 'Personality & Traits' As a superhero and fashion designer; Summer is known to be a very serious and shows an iron will when it comes to both jobs. She worries much about her husband and loves him too much to see him get hurt; which is interesting about her because despite her husband's actual age, she's always had a thing for older men. When it comes to her personal life; she is a faithful wife to Duncan, as well as extremely playful whenever she's around him. 'Hobbies''' As a woman and wife; Summer is known to be a very outgoing lady, mostly outside. She enjoys running, swimming, biking, hiking and even skiing. She also has a very spiceful life with her husband that she enjoys a lot and even has a passion for art, inventing and reading. Of course she also enjoys videogames, TV and practicing martial arts. Category:Speeders Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Female Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Rhode Family Category:Acelarar Family Category:Secord Category:U.S.S Members